


Late for Punishment 2 - Fuji's Test

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji can't help but push Tezuka.  Sequel to Late for Punishment: http://archiveofourown.org/works/17425</p><p>Warning: Contains spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for Punishment 2 - Fuji's Test

Late for Punishment 2 – Fuji’s Test 

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Tezuka wasn’t worried about Ryoma’s warning – truthfully, he didn’t even really understand it. Besides, the next day it looked like everybody had showed up on time for practice, including Ryoma.

“Everyone line up!” he ordered as they came out of the locker room. He noticed they all seemed to be looking around in varying degrees of nervousness or curiosity. That was when he realized the reason for their inattention.

Fuji was missing.

“Where’s Fuji?” he demanded.

Kawamura cleared his throat uneasily. “H-he might have missed the bus, Buchou.”

“Fuji WALKS to school.”

Eiji was bouncing from foot-to-foot. “Maybe his mother asked him to do chores first?”

“Our parents all know that tennis practice comes before anything else.”

“Or maybe he’s just ‘accidentally’ late,” Ryoma commented wryly, alluding to his remark of the previous day. Tezuka gave him a warning look.

“Good morning, everyone.”

Eight heads swivelled as one to watch Fuji approach, smiling as he always did.

“You’re late,” Tezuka told him. “What’s your excuse?”

“There’s no excuse FOR him!” Eiji snickered, but the Look he received from Tezuka silenced him.

“I’m afraid I just slept in,” Fuji said. “I apologize for my lateness.”

Tezuka stared down at him steadily for several moments, but the smaller boy’s smiling mask made it impossible to read what he might have been thinking. “Locker room, now. The rest of you, start your laps and don’t stop running until we come out.”

He opened the door so that Fuji could precede him inside, and heard several moans of regret from the others as they headed off to jog. “I wanna waaaatch!” he heard Eiji complain to Oishi, who hustled him quickly away from the scene.

Tezuka shut the door and turned back to see Fuji patiently waiting, hands behind his back, still smiling. Ryoma’s warning came back to him again and he opened his mouth to ask Fuji if he had been late on purpose, then stopped himself. Did he really want to know the answer? He’d made the threat, and regardless of why this happened, he had to follow through.

That didn’t mean he had to handle things EXACTLY the same way he had with Ryoma, however.

“Fuji,” he began, “you know what I said yesterday about what would happen if any of you were late.”

“Yes, Tezuka.”

“Are you prepared?”

“You do what you must.”

The Captain sat down on the bench. “Over my lap,” he ordered.

Fuji’s eyebrow went up slightly. Tezuka had yanked Ryoma down forcibly, but expected him to do this himself? A little more humbling, psychologically, but also more exciting. He moved forward until he was up against Tezuka’s leg, then carefully lowered himself across his knees. When he felt Tezuka’s strong arm hold him in place, a thrill shot through him to the centre of his being.

“Ryoma received five whacks for his offence, but seeing as you are not only a Senior, but were warned only yesterday, you will get ten.”

“I understand,” Fuji said breathlessly. It was hard to fill one’s lungs in this position. “I want to say – AHH!”

That first whack had caught him off-guard, and the shock of pain surprised him. Tezuka had a firm hand, just as he figured he would.

Tezuka noticed that Fuji didn’t make any further attempt to talk as he delivered four more solid wallops to his backside, nor did he struggle to escape as Ryoma had. Remembering Ryoma brought back his doubts as to Fuji’s honesty in this situation and he decided to go a step further to make him regret his actions. He paused in the spanking long enough to peel down the tensai’s shorts and underwear.

THAT got a reaction. Fuji half-turned on his lap, his aqua eyes suddenly wide. “Tezuka, what are you --?!”

“Are you refusing the punishment, Fuji?” he demanded to know. “If you are, you may get dressed and leave, but you will not be participating in practice again with the team until we finish this, no matter how long it takes.”

Fuji hesitated. “You startled me, that’s all. I’m not leaving.” He turned back into position, but Tezuka noticed that his naked buttocks were flinching already in preparation of what they were about to receive.

He didn’t disappoint them. Drawing back his hand, he gave Fuji a stinging smack that resonated throughout the locker room much more sharply than the previous ones had and made the other boy gasp out loud.

Tezuka almost smiled. He liked that reaction.

Fuji hadn’t expected to have his bottom bared, and gave Tezuka brownie points for taking him by surprise. He hadn’t counted on the first five blows leaving him so sensitive that the next five on naked skin would have several times more the effectiveness. He was no longer able to keep still, and began squirming uncomfortably, trying to avoid the pain that nevertheless found him without fail with each descent of Tezuka’s punishing hand. Stoic silence also failed him, and the final sharp smack was met with a squeal that would have done any anime heroine proud.

“Get up and get dressed,” Tezuka commanded. Fuji obeyed slowly, knowing his face was red from more than being half upside-down. When he was done, he bowed deeply.

“Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, Tezuka.”

The Captain regarded the bent head sceptically. That phrase could mean any number of things. “Go join the others and don’t be late again.”

Fuji glanced up mischievously. “Or else?”

Tezuka locked eyes with him dangerously. “Or else next time I WON’T send the others away first.”

Fuji gave a nod of understanding and left the locker room, massaging his stinging bottom. A roomful of voyeurs next time? Hmm ….

As Tezuka watched a secretive smile return to Fuji’s pretty face, he sighed inwardly. Maybe Ryoma had been right about that can of worms, after all.

\--

(2009)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. 

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
